


A Classic Game

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Competitiveness, Fluff, M/M, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: PLEASE WRITE THE BOYS PLAYING TWISTER</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Classic Game

“Since when do we own board games?” Blaine asked from across the living room. They were unpacking their last few boxes, happily back in New York and ready to conquer the world.

“Since Dad told me that some of the best nights of his life were spent playing board games with my mom during power outages, and he wanted us to be prepared,” Kurt replied, turning away from the bookshelf he was organizing. “I didn’t actually see what he got us, what’s in there?”

“Life...Monopoly...Trivial Pursuit....ooooh, Twister!” Blaine said, holding up the white box with a giddy smile. “This was the one game I could always beat Cooper at, not to mention the rest of the Warblers.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow. “Then it might interest you to know that I once beat both Mike _and_ Brittany when we had a New Directions Twister Tournament sophomore year.”

“Was that a challenge, babe?” Blaine said, getting that saucy, confident look on his face that always got Kurt a little aroused.

“It’s not a challenge if I know I’ll win, dear,” Kurt retorted with an evil grin.

“That’s it. Move the coffee table and these last couple of boxes. Unpacking can wait until I kick your ass at Twister,” Blaine said. He shoved the box of board games behind him, clearing a little space.

“As long as you promise not to ruin our DVDs by crying all over them after I win,” Kurt said, standing by the coffee table and waiting for Blaine to help him move it into the hallway. Once it was out of the way, Kurt started spreading out the mat while Blaine looked over the instructions.

“Hey, they’ve updated it since I last played - there’s two new moves,” Blaine said. “If one of us lands on Spinner’s Choice, we get to decide where the other person has to go, and if we land on Air, then the other person has to stick a limb in the air instead of on the mat.”

“What happens if all your body parts land on Air?” Kurt asked.

“You have to learn how to levitate?” Blaine replied. “There’s nothing in the rules.”

“Of course not,” Kurt said, unimpressed. “Well, I’m ready when you are.”

“You’re going down, Anderson,” Blaine taunted.

“In your dreams, Hummel,” Kurt teased, unable to keep a small, dopey smile off his face at how they could now interchange their last names. He quickly shook off his moment of sappiness before it could affect his game, figuring there would be plenty of time later to bask in their newlywed glory, but only one chance to become the true Twister champion. “Would you like to spin first or move first?”

“I’ll spin first,” Blaine said, grabbing the stiff cardboard. “It’s only polite.”

“Laugh it up now, honey. You’ll learn soon enough,” Kurt said disdainfully.

“Right hand blue,” Blaine replied, ignoring Kurt’s commentary.

Kurt got into position, took the spinner from Blaine, and called out, “Left foot green.”

From there, it was a blur of instructions and strategic body placements, especially when one of them landed on Spinner’s Choice and got to pick which space to send the other to. Neither was willing to go down without a fight, and the trash-talking occurred as long as either had the breath support to continue bantering. After about half an hour of play - Kurt managed to sneak a peek at his watch to know how long it had been - both were getting a little fatigued.

“Left hand yellow,” Blaine said, shivering as Kurt slid his body overtop of Blaine’s to reach the space. They were now pressed together from groin to shoulders, a position that wasn’t usually quite so tension-filled for them.

“Right foot blue,” Kurt replied. He stiffened up as Blaine’s leg dragged along his inner thigh as he moved, considering calling a tie for a millisecond so he and Blaine could go recreate their current predicament in bed before his competitive spirit kicked back in.

Blaine had just begun to call out his next instruction when a loud rap at the door startled them both into falling.

“No!”

“Shit!”

“...Is this a bad time?” Rachel yelled from outside. “I just wanted to see if you’d like to go to that Mexican place for dinner!” She paused briefly before continuing, “You know, those groans sounded really close. Were you _fornicating on your living room floor?_ What if you stain it and lose your security dep-”

“Dinner sounds great, Rach,” Kurt said, pulling open the door mid-rant. He heaved a sigh, still a little out of breath. “Give us a minute?”

“What the hell were you - oh,” Rachel said, following Kurt in and seeing the somewhat tangled up Twister board for herself.

“You just had to come over when I was about to win,” Blaine teased, straightening his shirt.

“ _Au contraire!_ ” Kurt said, insulted. “I was in no danger of falling. _You_ , on the other hand….”

“I felt that tremble in your leg, sweetheart,” Blaine said. “I almost had you.”

“That shudder down your spine implies otherwise,” Kurt replied, cutting his eyes at Blaine.

“Okay, I love you both, but I’m _starving,_ ” Rachel said, turning their attention to you. “Either come to dinner with me or keep up your sexually charged bickering, but decide before I pass out on your couch.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Kurt said, checking his hair in the tiny mirror they’d hung before grabbing his and Blaine’s jackets from the nearby coat rack. He quickly put his on and held Blaine’s open, smiling at the tender look on his husband’s face. “Raincheck?”

“Raincheck,” Blaine agreed, taking Kurt’s hand in his as they followed Rachel out the door.

(“Raincheck” rapidly became “Best two out of three?” which in time became “Screw Twister, let’s go recreate that position in a little more _comfort_.” “Don’t have to ask me twice.” Both Kurt and Blaine agreed that the last way was probably their favorite of the night.)


End file.
